Swords of Fire, Chains of Ice Part II
by deviantpokemontrainerjay
Summary: See summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

COMING FEBRUARY 2015.

The sisters are at war in a battle for Anna's freedom and the fate of Anna and Eifreeta hang in the balance. Will Anna save Eifreeta from Elsa's wrath? Or will Anna be dragged back to Arendelle in chains? The epic war between fire and ice unfolds in February 2015.

Swords of Fire, Chains of Ice. Part II: War

Coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: All right. It's time to get my head out of the wonderful universe created by Rick Riordan and hit disney again. Yep, Part II:War is here. Enjoy! -Jay

...

Anna's P.O.V.

...

I looked grimly down at the horizon at the fleet of ships approaching my country. Elsa was being rash. A direct attack would only result in major loses for her and her allies. If she tried to attack the city by sea, she would meet the navy's of Eifreeta and the Southern Isles and the defenders of the outer wall. The capital of Eifreeta was tiered. Three walls surrounded it. No one has ever gotten farther than breaching the first wall. I didn't intend to break that speech. The people of my country milled about in preparation for battle. I could see that they were worried. Everyone had heard rumors of the Ice Queen of Arendelle. I raised my hand and the volcano shook with fury. Jets of magma sprayed up into the air. Cheers erupted from below. They knew that I had discovered my past. When I offered to step down, it was unanimous that I stay in charge. I felt something wet touch the back of my neck. I looked up. Rain was falling down in sheets. I had forced my climate to stay warm year round. Elsa must have been trying to make it snow. "I'm not giving up that easily sis." I laughed as rain plunked off of my armor. I watched as the first ship passed the outer island. The first shot blasted out of a gun from one of my ships, destroying a mast of an Arendelle warship. The war had begun.

...

Elsa's P.O.V.

...

What was I thinking? Of course she was ready. She had a full day head start. None of my troops expected an ambush. "Load the cannons!" I shouted as I had to dodge a cannonball that struck the steering wheel next to me. Rain poured down on the deck. Surely, Anna had known I would try something like this. I looked at the small island. A fleet adorned with the colors of Eifreeta, Southern Isles and Westleton sat there, picking off our ships with their cannons one by one. Rapunzel came running up to me from below deck.

"They hit through the hull. We're sinking. We need to abandon ship." She yelled over the rain. It had been five minutes and Anna had already made me look like a fool.

"Retreat!" I howled through the rain. "Fall back! We cannot take the city like this!"

I knew Anna was watching when the volcano roared in approval as my fleet turned around.

I eyed her palace. She was not going to be there for very long I hoped.

...

"Our total loses were 34 vessels sunk. 26 damaged, 2 unaccounted for. We need reinforcements your majesty. We must attack by land. As long as the Southern Isles is allied with them, the will win the battle at sea." My advisor gravely admitted to Rapunzel and I.

"Send word to Arendelle by bird for reinforcements. Bring Kristofferson with them. I would like to see her face when she sees Kristoff.

"Just how many ships did make it out?" Rapunzel asked.

"Without damage, 61 ships." He llooked down at the floor.

She bent over with her arms folded. Roughly half the fleet. We should make an attack by ground. Build something as a base camp and viola! We are back to square one."

"Its not that simple. The climate would make them temporary. It needs to be colder. But boots on the ground is a good idea."

...

Anna's P.O.V.

...

I lifted my glass to the people in the pub as they celebrated today's victory. Elsa went retreating with her tail between her legs. I had sent out scout Calvary to notify if me that if they landed, I'd know. Then the real battle would start.

...

To be continued.

...

Authors note: Sorry that it's ridiculously short. I wanted to set the stage before I go watch the superbowl. #LetsGoHawks Anyway I hope you liked it somewhat. -Jay

PS: LETS GO SEAHAWKS!


End file.
